playing with feelings
by hot as hell's hinges
Summary: read to find out what happens


Hot as hell's hingers

Kyle's pov

"Whoa! The Jew is having a mental break down? I never thought I would see the day that he would act like a total fag!" I heard the voice of the person I most DIDN'T want to see or here.

"GOD DAMNIT CARTMAN!" I wish he would go away! I didn't want any of his shit now

"LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE YOU FAT FUCK!" I cover my face so he didn't see me crying

"Ha ha! Fine, but I'm going to tell everyone in school how you were being a total faggy Jew on Monday!" He smirked, and then walked off. Yelling at Cartman made me feel better at Cartman made me feel be I stared at the pond for a little while then headed home.

**The next day **

I looked at the clock and saw the time. It was 4:32 AM. I ended up getting only 4 hours of sleep. I get up and get ready for school I was tired as fuck and I keep running in to the wall and tripping over nothing at all.

"Well if it isn't the faggy Jew!" cartman point and starts laughing everyone was laughing behind him

"Leave him alone cartman! " A voice comes behind the crowd around me. Everyone including me looks back and see's Stan standing there with a pissed off look on his face.

"Awe are you defending your little boyfriend?" I look at Stan his face was turning red.

"NO. JUST LEAVE HIM ALONE CARTMAN!" Stan yelled I could tell he was getting really mad.

"OKAY ILL LEAVE YOU AND YOUR FAGGY BOYFRIEND ALONE! "Cartman smirked and look at Stan

"KYLE IS NOT MY BOYFRIEND I DON'T LIKE HIM LIKE THAT!" Stan yells and then looks at me "Kyle-" I turned and darted out the doors so he couldn't see me burst into tears. I have never felt this way before. My heart literally felt like it had just been pierced! I ran as fast as I could. I turned to see if Stan was following me, but I couldn't see him. I realized I was at Starks pond. I sat sown on a bench to catch my breath. Once then, I buried my hands in my face and let all the emotion come out. I sobbed and the tears just didn't stop. Why? I knew he didn't like me. I sit at Starks pond at look at the water for a while and then head home. Everything that Stan said was still running through my mind over and over again. I open the door to my house and walk in it was quite my parents must still be at work.

"Ike? Anyone home?" I yell up to Ike's and my mom and dad's room

"KYLE!" My 10 year old brother came from out off his room and slides down the side of the stairs "you missed 6 calls from Stan is everything okay? He never calls that much unless something up or you guys are fighting!"

"Everything is fine Ike. " I lied and sit on the love seat that mom just bought "Where's mom?"

"She went out to get groceries" Ike said as he grabs the remote from me. There was a knock on the door I knew it was probably Stan.

"If it's Stan I'm not here "I get up from my spot on the love seat and run upstairs

Ike answers the door. its was quit for a moment but after a minute I heard talking that sounded like Kenny and go downstairs and see Kenny seating on the floor along with Stan , butters and cartman . I run back upstairs but butters caught me

"h-hi Kyle "butter said and everyone looks back including Ike who I give a dirty look.

"Hi butter "I go back down the stairs and into the living room "I have a lot of homework to do so you guys are going to have to go"

"I thought you said you finished it." Ike yelled as I was half ways up the stairs

"Oh yeah that right thanks Ike!" anger was rising in me I didn't want to see anyone. I really want to sleep for at least 3 hours

"Kyle are you alright?" Stan asked "you're acting really weird"

"IM PEACHY STAN JUST PERFECT "Stan flinched when I raised my voice at him; I haven't done that in a while. I walk out of the house before anyone could get up and chase me

**Flashback **

"Truth or dare Stan?" cartman asked and looks at Stan

"Dare!" Stan said as he smirks

"I dare you to tell everyone who you like" the smile on stands face went way and appeared on cartman's face. "Do you REALLY want to know who I like?" we nodded and look at him. He sighed and put his hand on his fore head and looked like he was really frustrated and nervous! He put his had down from his face and looked at me like He wished we ask. He instead he fixed his fingers into a pointing position, and pointed, in front of my face. When he did everyone face went blank including mine. Was he for real did he like me?

"HA! Dude! You should see your guy's faces. You look as scared as hell!" His face went from serious to an amused face, "Dude, I'm joking!" I stood there. I felt my eyes beginning to feel hot and then my vision went blurry; "Key?" was I… about to cry?

"THAT'S NOT FUNNY YOU ASSHOLE" I turned and darted out the doors so he couldn't see me burst into tears.

**End of flashback **

He's fucking with my feeling and it's not funny. Is he getting joy out of hurting me? Why is he doing this? Was the only thing running through my mind at the moment not that I don't have other thing going I do it just that one thought I can't stop thinking of.

Kyle! Wait!" Stan caught up to me and pulled on my arm making me fall back.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" I try to get out of his grip but he was holding on to tight

Kyle, please, would you just stop?" he pulls my arm again

"Why? So you can fuck with my mind some more?" I look at him I was about to burst into tears again

"KYLE! I'm NOT trying to fuck with your mind!" Stan yells and looks me in the eye

"OH YOU'RE NOT FUCKING WITH MY MIND! THEN WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT GAME OF TRUTH OR DARE. YOU HAD ME THINKING YOU LIKE ME STAN.I REALLY THOUGHT YOU LIKED ME!"

"You like me?" what was I suppose to say "no I don't like that why I been acting weird lately"

"NO. I'M INLOVE WITH YOU STAN EVER SINCE I FIRST MEET YOU BUT YOU HAD WENDY SO I NEVER SAID ANYTING "tears were falling down my face I tried to hold them back but I couldn't do it anymore

"Kyle "Stan said and made me face him "I felt the same about you but I thought you were strait and I didn't say anything because I didn't want to ruin are friendship

"You ... you feel the same way about me? " I ask and smile

"I always have "he said and pulls me into a hug. He lightly pressed his soft, warm lips to my own. My legs started to feel weak. I fell to the ground on my knees along with Stan. He laughed lightly. Stan's face was bright red and I'm sure mine was too. I gazed into Stan's blue eyes and again, our faces were inching closer and closer until his lips brushed up against mine, he then pressed harder, and tightened his grip even harder so my chest was pressed against his. I Sat there in Stan's arms and melted with his kisses. I was the happiest person alive


End file.
